1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved preparation for the care and conditioning of the feet and, more particularly, to such preparation as may be readily and economically formulated and utilized to provide a wide variety of meaningful benefits.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Although a wide variety of preparations for the care of the feet are, of course, known in the prior art, no prior are preparation of this nature is known to applicant to have the same ingredients as the preparation of the invention, or to provide the variety of significant benefits as are provided by the preparation of the invention. More specifically, among those currently available foot care preparations known to applicant as a result of a particularly comprehensive survey thereof are: (a) "Johnson's Foot Soap" by Combe Incorporated of White Plains, N.Y. 10604; (b) "Gill's Foot Soap" by Thomas Gill Soap Co. of White Plains, N.Y. 10604; (c) "Footherapy" by Para Laboratories, 100 Rose Avenue, Hempstead, N.Y. 11550; (d) "Soap 'n Soak" by Scholl, Inc., Chicago, Ill. 60610; (e) "Pretty Feet" by Norcliff-Thayer Co. believed also to be of Chicago, Ill.; (f) "Jovan Foot Care Kit" by Jovan, Inc., 875 North Michigan Avenue, Chicago, Ill. 60611; (g) "Foot Spa Cattier Foot Care Product" by The Pierre Cattier Co., 16 Hudson Street, New York, N.Y. 10013; (h) "Sof-Foot" by Sunset Glare Guard Corp., P.O. Box 1209, Palm Springs, Calif. 92262; and (i) "Barielle" by Benson Wilkes, Inc. 598 Madison Avenue, New York, N.Y. 10022. In each instance, detailed review and consideration of the ingredients, purchase price and/or instructions for use of these prior art foot care preparations, as provided on the preparation package or label, and/or carefully controlled actual test of the prior art foot care preparation in question, reveal those preparations not to have the same ingredients or combination of ingredients as the foot care preparation of this invention, to command a significantly higher purchase price than that envisaged for the foot care preparation of this invention, to require significantly more frequent use than the foot care preparation of this invention, and/or not to, in any event, provide the multitudinous beneficial effects as are provided by the foot care preparation of this invention. Too, certain of the prior art foot care preparations known to applicant as specified hereinabove contain active ingredients or combinations thereof which can cause harmful side-effects and which could, if accidentally ingested as for example by a small child, cause consequential illness to thus require particular care in the use and storage of those prior art foot care preparations in the home and to, in any event, introduce an unnecessary element of risk attendant the use of those preparations.